Fierce Fire and Sudden Rain
is the fourteenth episode of the Nurarihyon no Mago anime. Summary In front of the Nura House, the Nura Clan yōkai are confronting Tamazuki and the Seven Phantom Travelers. Tamazuki came to offer Rikuo his greetings, but now realizes Inugami had done so already. Aotabō tries to attack them, but Rikuo stops him. Inugamigyōbu Tamazuki introduces himself as the leader of the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō and as son of his father, leader of the Happyakuhachi Danuki. Rikuo asks him why he stirring all the chaos. Tamazuki reminds him of what he said earlier to him: To instil more fear in Nura Clan territory and overpower him. Shōei appears from behind the Nura Clan gate and recognizes Tamazuki as his father’s murderer. He introduces himself as leader of the Hihi Clan. Tamazuki taunts him by recalling the clan as a weak one, provoking Shōei to attack him to avenge his father. Rikuo tries to stop him, but Yuki Onna, Gozumaru and Mezumaru are already lunging at them. Yuki Onna creates a blizzard in front of the Shikoku yōkai, which is counteracted by the bird yōkai’s flames. The flames continue to spread behind the Nura Clan yōkai, setting the Nura House gate on fire. Tamazuki warns Rikuo that it’ll be worse than the fire the next time they meet and leaves with the Seven Phantom Travellers. Rikuo tells everyone not to follow them as they try to accommodate the fire. Aotabō tries to beat the fire down with a cloth, but to no avail. Suddenly, the Nura Clan yōkai find water raining down on the flames. Kappa is sitting on the gate, guiding water from the pond into the flames and effectively dousing them. Later that night, in front of Yuki Onna, Aotabō, Kurotabō and Kubinashi, Rikuo suggests gathering all his human friends into the Nura House for safety. Upon finishing his suggestion, Yuki Onna becomes discontent to Rikuo’s embarrassment, as this would allow Kana too into the mansion. The next day, at the rooftop of Ukiyoe Middle School, Rikuo had invited the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad over to his house for a so-called training camp. Kiyotsugu is satisfied at Rikuo’s idea alone. Saori and Natsumi half-heartedly accepts Rikuo’s invitation, since they don’t already have plans for the weekend. Kana is excited to come over as well. Kana asks if Yura wanted to come too. Saori and Natsumi recall Yura having been hurt. Kana is about to apologize, but Rikuo interrupts her, promising to ask Yura later. At the end of school, Yura tells Rikuo that she can’t come with him because she has research to do. Rikuo recalls the incident at the park with Kana, to which Yura immediately claims that misfortune is being brought upon the people. Rikuo apologizes for the recent events, but appears awkward as Yura does not know what he is apologizing for. Finally, Yura leaves and Rikuo gives a sigh of relief. At the Nura House, Yuki Onna prays in front of a grave set up for the fish yōkai murdered by Inugami the night before. His wife looks at it alongside her with a tear in her eye. At the front gate of the Nura House, many Nura Clan yōkai, supervised by Karasu Tengu, are repairing the gate since part of it was burned. Aotabō and Kurotabō joke about Nurarihyon barbecuing someone if he saw the gate destroyed, as well as Karasu Tengu’s sharp hearing. Some of the Nura Clan yōkai are having difficulty carrying lumber, to which Karasu Tengu tells them to search for Gozumaru and Mezumaru, whom are not around at the time. Karasu Tengu begins throwing a fit at their disappearance and again pleads for Nurarihyon’s return. In a forest on a Shikoku mountain range, Nurarihyon and Nattō Kozō are resting by a small lake after a long, exhausting walk. Nurarihyon senses that the environment around them has changed since last coming to Shikoku. Nattō Kozō recalls the Nura Clan territory at Mount Nejireme where Gyūki lives. Back in Ukiyoe Town, Gozumaru and Mezumaru are seen hiding on top of a tree branch in the forest where the bird yōkai struck yesterday. They had just spotted the green-haired yōkai last night with a glowing white string on the back of his back, currently disguised as a human. Apparently, in the confrontation with Tamazuki and the Seven Phantom Travellers last night, Gozumaru had managed to tag one of the leaders with that string. Gozumaru and Mezumaru are content as they can now prove themselves in front of Gyūki at the main house and instil revenge on the Shikoku yōkai. At the Nura House, the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad, minus Yura, show up at the front door. Wakana welcomes them in. Shima confirms with Wakana that Tsurara is already inside. Rikuo welcomes them into his room and runs off. Meanwhile, Yura spots a statue of a deity in the middle of the city with its head chopped off. She then walks into the middle of a nearby forest to find a shrine that had just been raided and destroyed. Back at the Nura House, Yuki Onna is furious at Rikuo, whom had just requested for her to be a bodyguard for Kana. Rikuo claims it’s for the safety of his friends. Yuki Onna confirms his request being an order and Rikuo walks out to see his human friends again. Meanwhile, in an old warehouse around Ukiyoe Town, Gozumaru and Mezumaru had just trapped in the green-haired yōkai they tagged earlier and are about to force information out of him. Now addressing the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad, Rikuo declares their yōkai expedition cancelled because of “renovations” on his house. Kiyotsugu is unsatisfied, having brought a lot of equipment over. Shima voices his discontent too, but is interrupted by his crush Yuki Onna entering the room, whom suggests doing other things. At their new headquarters, Tamazuki and most of the Seven Phantom Travellers are waiting for their next assault. The bird yōkai reports to Tamazuki that Sodemogi-sama is still out. Inugami is impatient and asks for a faster way to assault the Nura Clan. The long-haired yōkai beside him tells him to be patient, but Inugami snarls in response. The giant yōkai is also becoming impatient and cracks his knuckles. The bandaged yōkai is silent. Outside, storm clouds are moving in across Ukiyoe Town. Back at the Nura House, Kurotabō and Kubinashi are in a meeting room full of several Nura Clan council members, pleading for Hitotsume Nyūdō to stay inside the room. Hitotsume Nyūdō is irritated that he can’t even leave the room. Kurotabō assures him that Rikuo’s efforts will be wasted should he leave. Mokugyo Daruma tries to convince Hitotsume Nyūdō to follow Rikuo’s orders since Nurarihyon is gone and that the existence of the Nura Clan is already at stake. All the other leaders are quiet and Zen is becoming uneasy. Meanwhile, Gozumaru and Mezumaru had just cornered the green-haired yōkai and are about to force him to tell them about his group. Mezumaru wonders how he became one of the Seven Phantom Travellers. The yōkai tries to escape, but Gozumaru traps him with his claws. Inside the Nura House, the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad is now having a cake Wakana made them and are complimenting her on how good her cake is. Hearing the rain falling down, Wakana leaves them to pick up the laundry hanging outside. Kana decides to help her. Saori and Natsumi comment on how Wakana and Kana would make a good mother and daughter-in-law to Rikuo. Rikuo is shocked at their comment and notices Yuki Onna quietly eating her now iced cake. Rain is seeping through the warehouse onto the green-haired yōkai inside, as Gozumaru and Mezumaru are trapping him. The green-haired yōkai laughs and recalls Mezumaru’s question regarding how he became one of the Seven Phantom Travellers. He introduces himself as Gangi Kozō. Suddenly, a whirlpool of water surrounds him, and Gozumaru and Mezumaru try to run off to escape from the water. Gangi Kozō ejects the two out the roof of the warehouse. Gozumaru recalls Gangi Kozō as a yōkai who can manipulate water. Gangi Kozō rises out from the warehouse and Gozumaru and Mezumaru escape him. Yura, still standing near the raided shrine, senses something happening. The Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad is now playing yōkai poker, and Kiyotsugu had yet again drawn another Nattō Kozō card. From a door out of sight, Sannokuchi signals Rikuo to leave the room. Rikuo excuses himself to go to the toilet. He sees Kappa in the pond, whom tells him he is about to leave to find Gangi Kozō. Rikuo promises to come with him. Kappa apologizes for his interruption and rises out of the pond. Gangi Kozō is sitting in the middle of a water purification plant, satisfied that he has access to all the water he can manipulate. He notices Kappa arrive. Gozumaru and Mezumaru, meanwhile, have returned to the Nura House to call for Kappa. The Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad overhears Mezumaru’s calls for Kappa, but disregards them and continue their game as Yuki Onna worries. At the water plant, Kappa tells Gangi Kozō off about his scheme to destroy the water purification plant and wreak more havoc on Ukiyoe Town. From a roof above them, Rikuo, now transformed into his yōkai form, compliments Kappa for finding Gangi Kozō. He orders Kappa not to destroy the plant as he battles Gangi Kozō, and Kappa promises to try not to. The battle begins with Gangi Kozō firing water at Kappa, whom shields himself with a wall of water. Yura runs out of the nearby forest to find a spectacle of water coming out of the plant and Rikuo standing above it. There, Gangi Kozō is constantly firing water at Kappa but keeps failing to reach him as Kappa is effectively able to shield himself. Kappa fires a strong impulse of water back at Gangi Kozō, sending him back. Gangi Kozō jumps up, to which Kappa comments that he will not last by reaching the sky. Kappa strikes Gangi Kozō again in mid-air, sending him falling out of control. The bird yōkai sweeps in to try to catch him. Rikuo blows him off with a swing of his sword. Kappa launches his final assault. Gangi Kozō yelps as Kappa’s pulses of water approach him. However, the bird yōkai manages to recuperate himself and catch Gangi Kozō right on time. As they fly away, Rikuo remarks of the Shikoku yōkai’s unrefined skills. The bird yōkai reminds him that they need to meet together, and Gangi Kozō thanks him for the save, revealing his name to be Inuhōō. Kappa admires Gangi Kozō for using Inuhōō to save himself. Gangi Kozō promises to fight him again later. Now that Gangi Kozō has left, Kappa and Rikuo agree to head back to the Nura House. Yura arrives at the water purification plant to find everyone gone. Rikuo, now transformed back into his human form, meets again with the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad, claiming Wakana gave him an errand for the time he left. They had just been served dinner, and Rikuo stays with them for the rest of the night. Next episode preview Kana asks Yura where she does her laundry. Yura says she goes to the laundromat and becomes distressed, thinking Kana is implying she smells. Kana denies this. Yura tries to confirm that Kana will do her laundry for her, but Kana denies having promised her that. Characters in order of appearance Trivia *Kejōrō disappears from the group of Nura Clan yōkai that first confronted Tamazuki and the Seven Phantom Travelers, then reappears after Kappa had extinguished the flames on the Nura House gate. *The tag surfaces in the subtitles multiple times in the version subtitled by Viz Media, an XHTML coding error. *In front of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad, Rikuo, in his human form, is wearing the same outfit his yōkai form wears, yet Kana, having seen Rikuo in his yōkai form, does not notice this. Category:Episodes